


Confessions and Temples

by Italy_is_a_Potato



Series: JenBecca [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italy_is_a_Potato/pseuds/Italy_is_a_Potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best way to a girl's heart is through the most famous temple in the world.<br/>(This ship is destroying my life.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions and Temples

 Also posted [here.](http://wecode.club/ellie/)

Jennifer smiled into the bathroom mirror, batting mascara coated lashes at the glass. 'You can do this Jen,' she told herself, 'you're awesome. You can do this.' Taking a shakey breath, she adjusted her white shirt, and walked out of the bathroom into the corridor. Seeing the wavy blonde hair of her classmate, Rebecca, she wandered up and tapped the other girl's shoulder. 'Hey, Becky? Can I talk to you?' Seeing the smile on her face almost made Jennifer lose her nerve. 'Sure,' she replied, in her faintly British accent, 'Do you want to go to the roof?'

The roof had been the place where they first met. Jennifer could remember every detail of that meeting, from the direction the wind had blown her hair, to the light in the other girl's eyes when she was talking about the beauty of Japanese temples. Sure, she had forgotten every word that they had said to each other, but she could remember feelings. Feelings were important. Especially today.


End file.
